


Dressed Up

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Pass It On Writing" challenge at fandomverse at LJ. The prompt was 'button'. This is unbeta'd.

Danny walked into Five-0 Headquarters, noticeably alone. He was carrying a suit coat.

“Hey, brah, where’s the bossman?”

“He’s… on his way.”

Kono gave him a look that was a cross between amused and confused.

About twenty minutes later, Steve walked in. He wasn’t wearing his usual cargo pants and t-shirt. Instead, he was wearing a suit. The top two buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, and he was holding his tie in his hand.

“Hey, boss, lookin’ good.” Kono gave him a wink. She could tell he was uncomfortable.

Danny walked out of his office and straight up to Steve.

“You know, you can’t go in there looking like this. You also can’t go in there looking like someone killed your puppy.” Danny grabbed the tie, buttoned him up, and tied the tie for him.

“Danno, I don’t have a puppy.”

“Not the point, and don’t call me Danno.”

Steve grinned. He loved it when he could get under Danny’s skin like that. He’d never tell him though. Not in a million years. Besides, he probably already knew.


End file.
